


Sensations

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: The Two Of Us [2]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: So, what the hell do we do now?
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis
Series: The Two Of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864942
Kudos: 21





	Sensations

**DISCLAIMER:** Lost Girls and its characters are the property of Showcase. No infringement intended.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Part two of two, this is the follow-up to _Perceptions_. 

**Sensations**

  
**By The Raven**

"Ouch." Bo mumbled to herself as she stumbled along the street, trying not to show too much about how badly she was hurt to any potential predator out there.

She needed help, healing and a safe place to be. Home was too far away and she did not want to draw Kenzi out to the streets so late at night and right now she was not in the mood to face either Dyson or Trick. Those two were someplace on her shit list, but for reasons she could not quantify right now.

This left her with one option.

Lauren.

Fucking fabulous.

Hauling herself away from the urine encrusted wall that she had been leaning on, Bo stumbled to the curb and hailed a cab. With some luck the driver would not be Fae and she could get to Lauren's without further ado and at least she could die in peace and in safety, if nothing else.

As she leaned back in the seat of the cab, trying to relieve the pressure on her broken ribs, Bo considered the fact that despite it all she associated Lauren with safety. How was that even possible after all that had happened? If she was honest though, Lauren had never done anything to make Bo feel unsafe. No, the blonde woman had simply jumped into bed with her seemingly at the command of The Ash.

When the cab jerked to a stop, Bo could not contain a gasp of pain. Hopefully Lauren would be amenable to seeing her, it had been about ten days since their little semi-violent interlude in the lab. This was different though.

Lauren may have been of the Fae, but the doctor was not Fae.

Bo was so damn tired of the Fae right now but she understood even in the haze of pain that she was in that she needed someone who was of the Fae. This was not something that the ER could help her with.

Nope.

Slamming the door of the taxi, Bo winced in pain and then managed to walk the final few feet to Lauren's front door. Without considering that it was four o'clock in the morning, Bo leaned on the doorbell and closed her eyes.

She just needed to remain conscious for a few more moments and then she could rest. The pull of going into shock was almost irresistible so when the front door opened, Bo was unable to stop herself from falling into Lauren's doorway.

"Bo?" She heard the familiar voice of the woman who haunted her dreams say.

"Bo? Come on, I need your help." Lauren said gently and Bo felt hands touching her carefully. "Come on, just for a few more seconds." Lauren coaxed and somehow Bo found it within herself to gather her feet one more time and with Lauren's help she stumbled into the hallway and felt herself being eased down onto something soft.

Then blackness descended and she knew no more.

"Shit!" Lauren rarely swore, but right now she had her arms full of bloodied, unconscious succubus and she needed to act fast.

Bo had come to her, so obviously Dyson was out of the question for whatever reasons that Lauren did not want to even think about right now. Did Kenzi know what was going on?

Lauren was frantic as she stripped off Bo's clothing, she needed to know how badly Bo was injured. Bo needed to heal, though and Lauren did not possess the needed energy to help. "Whoa, what have you been doing?" Lauren asked aloud as she examined the obviously broken ribs of the other woman.

There was no blood on Bo's upper body, which meant that the blood was coming from the lower body or the head.

That was ominous to say the least.

"Lauren." Bo mumbled, sounding delirious.

Paying scant attention, Lauren worked on the laces that held Bo's shoes and in what seemed like a long time, she finally had Bo naked, except for the wispy sweaty lace of some underwear that would make a sailor blush with its provocativeness.

"You have to wear _that_ under your clothes, don't you?" Lauren mumbled as she ran her hands up and down Bo's body and finally found the source of the bleeding.

Bo had a long gash on her thigh, it would need stitches to bring the edges together, succubus or not. Feeling Bo's head carefully Lauren also noted a swelling hidden amidst damp, luscious hair. "What have you been up to?" Lauren asked again as she went back to examine Bo's ribs.

She estimated two cracked ribs and a lot of bruising, but nothing requiring medical intervention per se. The possibility of a piece of rib puncturing a lung or flail-chest seemed to be minimal or non existent.

Now she just needed to treat the damn injuries and then somehow, get Bo to heal herself. Up until now, Bo had been using the lazy way. Sex. Powering up on the sexual energy was the easy way, but what Bo had not been doing was using the innate energy that was stored, which was foolish.

A succubus could go somewhere after a fight to fuck, but during the fight there needed to be ways to heal on the spot. If only Bo was not so impatient about the Fae ways, not that Lauren could really blame her.

The Fae had caused nothing but irritation, inconvenience and intrusion upon Bo's life up until now, so whatever happened with them was sure to be coloured with ambiguity and reluctance. Bo needed to learn, but the process was stunted by other factors.

Still, Lauren was a doctor and she would treat Bo's injuries and symptoms and ensure that dangerous shock or complications did not set in. She also needed to call Kenzi and make sure that Bo's sidekick was doing okay and was appraised of the situation.

"Kenzi." Lauren spoke into the speaker phone as she opened her medical bag and pulled out sutures, bandages and syringes.

"Lauren?" The confused voice of Bo's sidekick asked in confusion.

Normally Lauren might have been mildly amused by it, but right now she had more pressing matters to deal with. "Bo is here, at my place. She has been hurt." Lauren cut to the chase and prepared the local anaesthetic to inject into Bo.

"What? How? Where's Dyson?" Kenzi's immediate reaction to call for Dyson stabbed at Lauren but before she could answer Bo seemed to come to a semblance of consciousness and moaned. "No Dyson. No, don't call him. I'll leave." Bo struggled against the lethargy of the head injury and Lauren was forced to soothe the distressed succubus.

"No one is calling Dyson, calm down." Turning her attention to the speaker phone. "Kenzi, she is trying to leave because you said his name. Do me a favour and don't say it again, okay?" Lauren's rebuke was sharp.

"I have to stitch up her leg and stabilise her. She has some broken ribs as well. You can come here if you want to, you know where." Lauren cut the phone off, hoping against hope that Kenzi would have the smarts not to involve Dyson.

There was no telling what Bo might do if Dyson did show up and though Bo was injured the injuries were not life-threatening. Even the head injury was nothing worse than a mild concussion. Bo needed to learn how to heal herself, not always rely on outside healing and energy to achieve well being.

Swapping Bo's soft skin, Lauren injected the localised painkiller and while she waited for it to work, she proceeded to examine the head wound that Bo had incurred. It did not look too serious and Bo's pupils were reacting normally so Lauren decided that it was of least concern unless Bo developed some sort of symptom.

"Time for some catgut." Lauren murmured as she prepared the sutures.

By the end of the day Bo would be healed, so whatever she used needed to simply hold the edges of the deep and jagged wound together. Catgut would be the ideal material and she really was in a hurry now to facilitate this.

Bo needed to wake up and begin healing herself soon.

As she worked Lauren could not help but wonder what had brought Bo to her. They were not speaking and Bo had made it clear that what Lauren had apparently done was unforgivable, so why was the succubus here?

"You think too much." Bo's clear voice startled Lauren from her task and she looked up into the remarkably clear eyes of her almost-lover.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren asked as she tied off a final suture and covered the wound on Bo's leg. "And don't throw off the blanket, either. You're in shock." Lauren admonished as she adjusted the cashmere throw that she had placed over Bo's naked body, in part so that she would not stitch her own hand to Bo's leg in her distraction.

"Like hell. You did not call Dyson did you?" Bo asked, sounding worried and in pain and nauseous. "Nope, though I think Kenzi might be thinking about it." Lauren added, offering Bo her phone. "Before you pass out again, you should talk to her, I think she is preparing a voodoo doll that looks like me and is heating up pins." Lauren murmured and prepared an ampoule of medicine to inject into Bo.

"What's that?" Bo asked, waving a hand at the syringe that Lauren held up.

"A balanced diet." Lauren murmured as she carefully injected her patient in the fine muscle of her upper arm.

"Huh." Bo winced and focused on the phone and on calling Kenzi.

She could already see that the brief lucidity of the other woman was beginning to fade, concussions were a bitch. "When you're done we need to get you to a bed. This sofa is not exactly ideal for anything." Lauren said in a low voice and stood up.

"I'll be back." She added and moved towards her kitchen as Bo nodded absently.

Now what?

* * *

And just why the hell had Bo gone to Lauren's anyway?

Kenzi mused this as she powered through the streets. Dyson could have easily helped her wounded friend, but no, Bo had to be contrary and go to Lauren, a human. Someone with whom of late there had only been acrimony and hurt from. Hum.

She had long ago decided that she could not be bothered with trying to figure out the workings of the succubus mind, really. Or Bo's mind for that matter.

Finally arriving, Kenzi knocked sharply on Lauren's door, demanding access. Whatever was going on, she wanted to make sure that Bo was safe and that someone was making decisions on behalf of her best friend that were in the best interest of that friend, not the Fae or whatever the hell other motivations and agendas everyone had.

In reality Kenzi only trusted herself and Bo. It was just that simple.

Lauren opened the door and Kenzi did not wait for an invitation before she barged in. "Where is she?" Kenzi demanded quietly, maybe Bo was asleep, that could be good right?

"In the bedroom, why don't you come right in." Lauren offered and closed the door.

"Don't you start, you don't have the right to make any comments." Kenzi huffed as Lauren guided her through to the bedroom.

"Nice." Kenzi said absently about the room as she moved to her friend's side. "How is she?" Kenzi asked as she examined Bo.

The succubus looked pale and a little feverish. "She has a concussion, some broken ribs, bruises, scrapes and a nasty hole in her leg. She needs to heal, but until she is a little more lucid there is little I can do to help her do it." Lauren sounded tired and Kenzi looked at the blonde doctor in surprise.

"Just how is she supposed to heal herself without any sexual mojo?" Kenzi inquired as she let go of Bo's hand and straightened out her back.

"Oh she can, it is just a matter of tapping into it. Later, she will have to feed to restore that reserve, but all Fae can heal themselves from their own energy banks provided the injury is not mortal, or something." Lauren offered by way of explanation.

"Yeah, I guess stopping for some sexy-time in the middle of a war or something is not exactly practical." Kenzi demurred and examined the room that she found herself in. "Any idea why she does not want to call Dyson?" Kenzi asked, finally confronting the pink elephant that was sitting in the middle of the room making a nuisance of itself.

"I don't really know, but she was so adamant that she said she would leave if I even tried it." Lauren signed and shrugged.

Obviously not a comfortable topic of conversation but right now Bo needed to heal and Kenzi did not really care about comfortable topics.

"And what about The Ash? Does he know about this?" Kenzi asked pointedly. "Did you seek approval? Get authorisation, did he sign off on it?" Kenzi also knew that she was being possibly unfair towards Lauren, but damn it, the bitch had hurt Bo, badly.

"It's not like that." Lauren spluttered in reply and Kenzi rolled her eyes. "It's not me you have to convince, it's her. You really, really hurt her. You were important, it was significant to her and you just pissed all over it. You need to fix this." Kenzi stabbed with her words, not caring anymore if she hurt the blonde doctor.

She wanted an explanation, even if she was not owed one.

"I'd do anything for Bo." Lauren mumbled, sounding sad and defeated. "Yeah, anything except be honest with her." Kenzi countered and looked towards her friend who was slumbering uneasily and in obvious pain on the bed.

"This is wasting time." Kenzi declared, coming to a decision and by God, or gods, or Fae, or cheeseburger, or whatever, Lauren had better be in a cooperative mood, damn it.

It was time to act.

"Get undressed and get into bed with Bo." Kenzi ordered suddenly. "What?" Lauren barked. "You heard me." Kenzi ordered as she kicked off her shoes and peeled off some layers of clothing.

"You can have the front, I'll take the back. I am not into girls just so you know, so no funny business or I will feed you to one of the alligators in the sewers, but Bo need to feel safe and protected. I know this." Kenzi had no idea why she was suddenly insisting on them playing Ten Little Indians in Lauren's bed, but this was what going to happen and that was that.

"Fine." Lauren conceded and a moment later they were together in the bed, Lauren carefully wrapping herself around Bo's front, and even in her distressed state, Kenzi could see that it was the embrace of a lover.

Kenzi for her part snuggled up to Bo's back. This was her best friend and Kenzi trusted Bo. She had never really had family, but Bo was it for her. There was nothing that she would not do for the succubus and if that meant that they would have to have a fucked up sleep over, threesome thing, then so be it.

They could sort out the details later, maybe even obtain an empty bottle of Tequila to blame things on. Right now, the critical thing was getting Bo to the state where the succubus could heal and that was what mattered to Kenzi.

Simple as that.

End of story.

And she'd go up against The Ash and The Morrigan if she had to.

For Bo.

* * *

She was not at all sure when she finally emerged from a restoring sleep, but her head no longer throbbed with the confusing waves of mental nausea that had been plaguing her since what felt like forever.

The question now was, where was she?

Bo shifted, feeling the press of bodies around her and the soothing flow of safe energy surrounding her. It felt good and almost got her to forget that her ribs felt like a very angry horse had kicked her and her whole body felt a little like she had been through a tumble-dryer along with some cinder blocks.

Ugh.

Opening her eyes, Bo found herself looking at the relaxed face of Lauren, which in of itself was at once surprising and disconcerting. It seemed that the blonde woman was asleep, though Bo had no doubt that if she so much as coughed, Lauren would wake up, it was not a very restful looking rest.

So, who was behind her.

Bo took a tentative sniff of the air, as if that would give her a clue.

She was surprised when it did.

Kenzi.

"Well, this is a strange version of a dream that I never had." Bo murmured, feeling the tickle of a dry throat as she did and she also became aware of an IV line in her hand and a very full bladder to boot.

"Bo." Lauren's voice cut into her biological musings.

Focus, Bo.

She admonished herself and attempted to focus on the other woman who was now quite awake and looking very concerned. Bo had an overwhelming urge to kiss Lauren, but it was mitigated by the fact that she was certain that gorilla had climbed into her mouth as she had slept and then maliciously pulled its dirty little gym socks over each of her teeth.

Not kissing time, at least not until she brushed her teeth a few times anyway.

"I need to get up." Bo said simply, shifting more and then immediately regretting it.

"Shit." She said succinctly once she was done gasping in pain. "Yeah, sorry about that, giving you pain medicine might suppress your Fae metabolism and we need it to be functional to heal you." Lauren winced in sympathy with the words and Bo then felt strong hands help her sit.

"Come on." Lauren helped Bo to her feet making her aware of a few things.

Namely that she was dizzy as hell, that neither of them was wearing much more than underwear and that Lauren was extremely hot, and Bo was not thinking about temperature. "I can't feed off you, the amount of healing I need would kill you." Bo said in a low voice as she hobbled painfully into the bathroom.

"I know. But now that you are aware, awake and past the worst of it, we can see about getting you to heal yourself." Lauren said and then retreated to give Bo some privacy.

The need to pee was too urgent for Bo to give a damn about the IV or the proximity of Lauren just on the other side of the door. Besides, she needed to brush her teeth or they would disown her.

"How long have I been asleep?" Bo asked some minutes later as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Man, I gotta stop going to that sort of party." Bo sighed as she examined her black eye and the paleness of her complexion.

Lauren laughed delicately and Bo felt the sound wind its way around her supernatural libido. "About two hours." Lauren supplied. "Kenzi arrived about an hour ago." Lauren added and Bo shook herself out of the stupor that she was in.

"She's like a tick, hard to get rid of." Bo said affectionately as they hobbled back into the bedroom.

Bo felt better and worse all at the same time, but when she saw that her best friend was awake and smiling at her, she felt mostly better. "Hi." Bo offered as she sat down and bit off the urge to scream.

"Damn ribs." She gasped.

"About that. Bo, we can't leave this much longer." Lauren suggested and pulled on a sheer, brief silken robe that did not hide anything at all, in fact it only enhanced things and Bo could feel her hunger begin to rise.

"Good." Lauren suggested. "We can use your hunger." She added.

"Lauren." Bo warned, worried that she would lose control of herself. "No, Bo. You won't lose control." Lauren said in such a reassuring, affirming way that Bo actually believed the words.

"Yeah, you think I would be playing sleep-over if I did not tryst you?" Kenzi's voice suggested from behind her.

"Okay." Bo conceded and coughed with pain. "But now what do I do?" She demanded, starting to feel cross.

"Well, all Fae have the ability to heal themselves, from everything except really difficult, big, mortal injuries. Those require other things, or feeding proper." Lauren suggested and Bo felt a frown form between her eyes.

"Great, so all we need to do is figure out how the hell to do this?" Bo was feeling cross from the exertion and the concentration that was being required of her.

"Yep." Lauren said with more cheer and rose up from her crouched position, giving Bo a fine view of things that she so desperately wanted right now.

Reaching out, Bo caressed a pale thigh and viciously suppressed the urge to allow some of her power to flow into Lauren. As angry as she was, she did not want to hurt the other woman, even by accident and right now things inside of her were very unstable indeed. "Time for some medicine." Lauren said unsteadily, holding up a very nasty looking syringe.

"Ugh." Bo commented but she allowed Lauren to inject her without question.

Oddly enough, she still trusted the blonde doctor, but right now she did not have the energy to figure out just how or why this was the case. The rattle on her chest was taking precedence over everything else, as was the stabbing, angry pain in her leg.

Damn it.

"Okay, let's do this. Whatever this is?" Bo said, feeling cross and testy suddenly.

On top of being in pain that is.

Why did she get hurt all the time? She seriously needed to work on her abilities, and perhaps work on not picking so many fights all the time. Of course that would involve choosing sides probably and Bo was not about to do that anytime soon.

If ever.

* * *

"So, are you two going to get it on or something, because if you are I'm going to go check out your fridge or something." Kenzi said once they had come back and Lauren only smiled. "You can go see the kitchen, and I have cable." Lauren offered.

Who knows what would happen, so maybe it was better Kenzi was somewhere else.

When the younger woman had left, Lauren turned back to Bo. "You ready?" She inquired softly. "As I ever will be." Bo replied, looking pensive.

"You don't need to feed in order to heal. You have the energy." Lauren pressed this point home again as she got closer to Bo who was now sitting on the bed again.

"But how do I release it?" Bo inquired, looking at her like she looked edible.

It was tantalizing to be looked at like that and Lauren could feel her whole body react to it. Oh, but she wanted Bo. Her hunger bad barely been satiated and it grew with each exposure. If only thing had gone a little or a lot differently they might be making love right now, versus trying to figure out how to get Bo's supernatural metabolism to kick in and heal her.

"I trust you, Bo." Lauren breathed as she moved to kneel in front of Bo.

"What?" Bo asked, looking pained and perplexed at the apparent change in direction in their conversation.

"Kiss me." Lauren instructed.

"But." Bo's protest was firm, but Lauren could hear the note of intense longing in it.

"Bo, I think if you can become aroused without actually feeding, if you can evoke the sexual energy that your Fae nature runs on, you can heal yourself. But it is not sexy to have broken ribs and stitches and a headache from hell. You need a trigger." Lauren explained, caressing Bo's beautiful face.

"I trust you." She said firmly, moving towards Bo and deciding then and there that she would have died for a noble cause if Bo accidentally killed her right now.

"Oh." Bo mumbled.

"In time, you will be able to do this I think at will. You just need some practise but right now, we need to get you to heal." Lauren was now flush with Bo's body and she could feel her own pulse begin to race with a combination of arousal and apprehension.

"I trust you." Lauren said again in emphasis.

It was true, whatever else may be said or that was going on, she did trust Bo.

"Kiss me." She instructed, hoping that the succubus would give in and knowing somehow that she was right.

Bo would not kill her and all that was needed was a trigger.

She felt safe with Bo.

The brush against her lips was still unexpected, though and Lauren could not help the gasp that ensued as that soft, soft mouth fused with her own. It was like someone was pouring fire into her veins as Bo kissed her. The hunger in the other woman's touch was magnificent and the response in her own body was unbelievable.

How would she ever manage to live without this?

Bo pulled away, gasping for breath and Lauren opened her eyes to see the supernatural blue glow in the eyes of the succubus. "Heal yourself." Lauren murmured, feeling breathless and light headed as she sat back onto her haunches to watch.

As if reacting on command, Bo stood up and stretched, moving with a fluidity and grace that was a testament to the supernatural nature that was integral to all Fae, but that seemed to be quintessentially inherent in the female humanoid Fae especially.

"Beautiful." Lauren murmured, and it was only when she saw Bo turn to look at her that she realised she had spoken aloud.

"It worked." Bo said in a voice that made Lauren shiver in anticipation.

"It might take a little while for the residual soreness to go away, it will go away faster if you feed, but now you know that you can recover to a certain point. Those were serious injuries." Lauren was amazed at being able to form coherent thoughts and that she was sounding like a doctor right now.

"Huh." Bo said, the blue glow in those gorgeous brown eyes fading away.

"I want you." Lauren said softly, she might not get another chance to tell Bo how she felt so she wanted to get it done now.

The brunette was mercurial and difficult top pin down, so Lauren had decided to throw caution to the wind and day it all, that way no matter what, it would be known. "It's more than want, actually." Lauren added as Bo advanced on her.

"Show me." Bo suggested once they were again practically touching. "Show me how you feel." Bo demanded, caressing a finger up Lauren's arm and then across her shoulder to the bare skin that was left exposed by her robe.

"I need you to show me what I mean to you, Lauren. I need to feel your emotions and your thoughts and desires and everything. You're the only one that I have ever made love with and I want more." Bo's entreaty tore at Lauren's heartstrings and made her sigh and close her eyes.

She could do this. She could give Bo what they both needed.

When Lauren hesitated a fraction too long Bo shifted the robe aside and leaned in to whisper directly into her ear. "Show me." It was a demand, a command and an entreaty.

Lauren realised that she would never say no to Bo, in fact, she was sure that she could never say no, actually.

This was what they both needed.

**The End** ****


End file.
